


Drown me in love

by by_no_one_more_than_me (Lady_Cleo)



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, im adding content to this ship bc it NEEDS IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Cleo/pseuds/by_no_one_more_than_me
Summary: Leanne & Ethan de-stressing together.





	Drown me in love

The shower is bliss. Warm water, tension-easing pulsation from her multiple showerheads, and a fond embrace are doing wonders to put the day behind them.

There was a time, after the Accident but before Ethan, where she was self-conscious about her body - Mama's occasional "get it, Daddy" comments aside. But Leanne knows Ethan has seen every inch of her - faint stretchmarks from two kids, the cesarean scar from her daughter, little marks and lines on the roadmap of her body that has a few more miles on it than his ex-Army physique. And he doesn't care. He sees beauty in it, treats her with cherishing kindness.

In return he can lay his weight on her and let her be his backbone from time to time.

She presses her mouth to the curve of his shoulder, absorbing the taste a moment before speaking, pleasure evident in her tone. "Your little 'alpha' moment earlier was pretty sexy. Even though it was a little inappropriate for the surrounding."

His cheek presses against her dampened locks, the hollow fitting neatly around the curve of her temporal ridge. "You tried to step in and keep me sane. That's always appropriate."

"Only if it works."

He shifts, looking deep into her eyes. "It did." Bending down, his tongue laps at the little river flowing behind her ear, and she adjusts the position of her head on his shoulder to give him better access. "You know you're the only one I really listen to."

The water grows cool as the passion turns hot, and Leanne needs a bed **_now._**  They step out and towel themselves off quickly, Ethan not lingering the way he usually does in his passionate hurry. He'll pay tribute tomorrow.

She falls back into the cushiony nest of the bed with a sigh and he follows, eagerly capturing her lips as his hands roam freely. He keeps her close, taking just enough time to make sure she's as ready as he is before settling above her and sliding in in one smooth stroke.

They take their requisite moment to adjust to the feeling of joining. Leanne wills her body to accept the pleasant intrusion that never fails to leave her a little breathless, and above her Ethan holds rigidly still lest he implode from the sheer erotic intensity of being buried in the woman he loves. Her hands fly to his shoulder blades and her legs settle around his haunches, making sure they're connected without impeding his range of motion.

Finally, blessedly, blissfully, he moves. The slow slide is exquisite torture, the tantalizing drag of his chest hair against her nipples sending electricity thrumming over her nerve endings.

One hand skims over his bicep, kissing around his elbow before he reaches up, laces their fingers together and pins their hands to the mattress by her head. The press of his palm to hers makes her think of Shakespeare before the weight of his body above hers makes her think of nothing at all.

Without conscious thought she hitches one leg higher, wrapped around the side of his ribcage and shifting the angle of her hips against his. He stifles a groan in an open kiss to the side of her neck, tasting her speeding pulse, matching the snap of his hips to the rhythm.

Tiny starbursts form behind her eyes and release in her hitched gasps as they race to the peak. "Ethan," she breathes, and feels him murmur her name against her skin, and suddenly they're falling through a galaxy of sparks.

Waiting until his heart rate slows a little bit and his muscles don't feel like hammered Play-doh, he rolls onto his back and eases Leanne against his side. They're tucked around one another, bodies relaxing into the hold of the other as sleep reaches to draw them in. The faint whir of Leanne's mental gears delays Ethan. He brushes his lips over her temple. "What's wrong?"

"I think Ariel's gonna get her heart broken."

"Cancer kid?" She nods, her worry evident in the soundless response. "She can take it. She's got you."

She snuggles contentedly into his embrace. "Warrior."

With her ear over his heart and her body draped over his, she feels his answer as much as hears it. "Takes one to know one."

"I love you too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cards on the table, I'm not wild about this. I like that I'm contributing to the fandom, and this ship needs more works to keep it floating. Just not super happy about how this came out.


End file.
